User talk:Wabba The I
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Amish Kinley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- American Eagle (Talk) 18:00, December 16, 2010 Hello I've seen you do edits around here and everything but no ones said Hi! So Hi! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like you take an interest in sports. 05:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome. Just so you know, people should also be put into the categories Category:Living person and Category:Dead person. The Category:Person is not good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Great to see you return to activity! We are all very happy to see you return. Might you be interested in joining the rebellion under some alias, and helping us win over the communist regions? Your name will forever be in the Lovian history books by doing so. The movement is growing rapidly and we are winning big time. What do you say, brother? Are you with us? ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 14:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Is this guy Pierlot? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 14:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, he can't be Pierlot. If he is, it explains why I'm flipping him off though. ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 14:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) The Bakery Thank you for adding it to Drake Town Mall. A bakery was on my to-do list for a very long time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) English Als je met bepaalde dingen in het Engels problemen heeft, dan moet je maar efkes bij een van de Nederlandstalige gebruikers aankloppen. We willen je altijd wel ergens me helpen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ik gebruik wel Google Vertalen. Ik ben persoonlijk jong en heb dit jaar (2de middelbaar) (België) mijn eerste jaar Engels. Ik kan wel vele woorden en zinnen maar toch gebruik ik graag vertaalsites zoals Google Vertalen. Om precies te zijn: ik ben dertien momenteel. user: Wabba The I BTW where in Belgium do you live? I'm from Oostend. HORTON11 16:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I am from a village near Hasselt. user: Wabba The I That's not far from where I live, in Tongeren. In google maps it says it's only 28 minutes away. HORTON11 16:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Zonhoven User:Wabba The I :Dat is in Limburg è :P Maar goed, Google Vertalen is niet echt 'n goede site, maar dat zul je vast wel al weten. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A quick question Do you wish to join the rebels who are currently effectively taking over control of Lovia? :In 't Nederlands: Zou je wel de rebellen willen steunen die momenteel met succes vrijwel geheel Lovia hebben overgenomen? De enige staat die nog dapper weerstand bied is Kings, op dit moment. We kunnen mensen zoals Jhon Lewis uitstekend kunnen gebruiken. Dhr. Lewis lijkt me een zeer capabel heerschap. Wat zeg je ervan? The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Een vraagje: wat doen de rebellen als ze Lovia hebben overgenomen? Trouwens ik ben FP Commissioner. Wabba The I :dan zetten ze er een dictatoriale keizer neer die inactiviteit veroorzaakt (soory for dutch) (english translation: they are going to place a dictatorial emperor in the position of head of state, that causes inactivity) 16:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Luister maar niet naar onze bedrijfsvandaal, Pierlot. Hij is niet voor niks een jaar geblokkeerd zodat hij een jaar lang niet meer mag bijdragen. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Toch is mijn antwoord waar. Jullie gaan deze site om zeep helpen. Lovia hoort een eenheid te vormen. De enigen wijzen momenteel zin TimeMaster en Regaliorum. Ik stel voor dat zij gaan ingrijpen. Dat zij deze site laten bloeien. Dat zij de nieuwe users helpen en niet in de handen laten vallen van rare users waar onder de vele sokpoppen van Heer Magnus. Ik wil graag er kennen dat ik Pierlot ben via een ander ip-adres. Graag zelfs. En ik ben ook een sokpopper. IK hoop dat iedereen dit betoog leest en begrijpt. Wie waren ook al weer de aanstichters van de inactiviteit op wikistad? Juist ja, Bucu en jij. OOk de wikikids overigens. Maar die doen ten minste hun best, hun doen tenminste iets. Jij bent niet meer dan de stoker die allemaal machtige adelijke figuurtjes verzint, en alles maar zo bombastisch moet laten verlopen. Ik wil daar graag tegen strijden (soory for dutch) (someone else should translate this) 17:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Je wilt strijd voeren tegen ons, en dat kan. Maak gewoon een nieuwe account en een nieuw personage aan - je hebt toch ook al een IP-adres. Leid gewoon het verzet tegen de rebellen. Ik had eerder al een rebel bedacht, Vadim Smith, die zich verzette tegen ons, gewoon om 't een beetje spannend te houden. Als ik dat kan kun jij dat ook wel. Ik heb ook al eerder gevangenen uit de cel bevrijd - we kunnen makkelijk schrijven dat Pierlot McCrooke ook ontsnapte in alle tumult die toen ontstond. Vraag maar aan Yuri anders wat je opties zijn. Wel weet ik dat Oos heeft gezworen je te zullen herblokkeren als je terug zou keren, dus ik zou maar liever voorzichtig zijn als ik jou was. :::: Wij gaan zeker niet deze site om zeep helpen, Lotje. De site was feitelijk al dood voordat de oorlog uitbrak, en de oorlog bracht vervolgens weer een hele hoop leven in de brouwerij. Eerder nog dan te stellen dat we de site vernietigen, kun je stellen dat de oorlog een zegen is voor de activiteit. Daarnaast vind ik het ook hypocriet dat je zegt dat ik en Bucu de schuld waren van de burgeroorlog in wikistad en dat wij "de site om zeep hebben geholpen". Daarmee verzwijg je volledig je eigen rol in die oorlog - complete steden en wijken vernietigen, talloze mensen blokkeren, vreselijk vandaliseren... Zo kan ik nog wel een poosje doorgaan, Pierlot. Wat je nu doet is een mooi staaltje van wat ik alleen kan omschrijven als "geschiedsvervalsing". En niet heel overtuigend, want iedereen die wil kan 't zo nalezen op wikistad en zal concluderen dat je uit je nek lult. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: De Burgeroorlog haal je door de war met de siteinactiefmaking in oktober 2009. En je moet me NOOIT modrechten geven. Dan weet je al wat er komt.. Maar in de siteinactiefmaking speelde je wel een rol. Misschien niet heel veel, maar toch. Je speelde hem wel. Je hebt rare dingen gedaan, that's for sure. maar goed. de enige mensen die een rol hadden in de siteinactiefmaking die later goed werden waren de wikikids (Apoo, Tahr, Jillis). Daar zal jij het niet mee eens zijn, omdat ze je van llamada hebben geschopt. Je wisselde bij dat bombardement ook van zijde. Eerst was je het er mee eens in eens niet meer. Toen iedereen zei dat het slecht was. En je hebt geholpen met de Mei 2010-couppoging. Je hielp me met speeches schrijven. Als je het met die coup niet eens was had je toen niet geholpen Evidence that magnus is drabo. En nu zit je weer te helpen met onnozele coups 17:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Wat is dat nou weer voor een dom kut-argument, "je moet me nooit modrechten geven, je weet wat er van komt", haha... Ja, dat weet ik nu, dat kon ik toen toch met geen mogelijkheid weten? Jij kwam al hier in 2007 op wikia, ik pas in 2009. Ik had geen flauw idee dat je zo'n onhandelbaar, raar ventje was dus ik gaf je het voordeel van de twijfel. Dan kun je mij toch moeilijk de schuld geven dat ik zo aardig was jou te deblokkeren, en dat Bucu zo aardig was je rechten te geven? Met de bombardement van Muntego heb ik je zelfs nog geholpen, weet je dat. Ik zorgde dat het een feit bleef, alleen ik zwakte het wat af zodat niet heel Muntego met de grond gelijk werd gemaakt, dat vond ik persoonlijk wat overdreven. Ik heb je helemaal niet met een coup geholpen en als je denkt bewijs te hebben dan zal je dit vervalst hebben, zo ben jij namelijk. En ja, nu help ik de rebellen weer. So what? Wat denk je dat JIJ eraan kan doen? Niemand geloofd jou nu nog, en daar kun je jezelf de schuld van geven en je streken uit het verleden. Officieel hoor je tot 2012 niet eens meer te kunnen bewerken - je ontduikt momenteel een blokkade van de wikia staff... En dan verwacht je dat iedereen naar jou luistert, in die positie, en je gelijk geeft? Lachwekkend. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Het helpen hield in; schrijven van speeches, goedkeuren van zaken zoals adelijke titels. Toen ik er mee wou stoppen dreigde je ermee dat je mijn foto overal ging plaatsen. Apoo weet dat nog. IK kan misschien wat mails naar boven halen daarover. Maar dat kan niet iv dat jij dat niet zal accepteren. Jij zal weer zeggen 'pierlotje heeft dat weer verzonnen' ter wijl je weet dat dat niet zo is. je hebt ook op een obscure wiki (die ik heb gemaakt) gezegd dat je IGP steunde. Later praat je weer onzin dat dat alleen maar was omdat je je eigen partij wou beschermen. Ik geloof dat dat niet zo was. Ik denk dat het beter is als jij aan je eigen blogje schrijft en niks meer op deze wiki. maar goed, voor dat dit uit de hand loopt; ik sluit deze discussie. 18:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Je lult weer 'ns uit je nek, Lotje. En je doet het vrij goed, moet ik toegeven. Ik zou het bijna geloven, als ik niet beter wist. Weet je wat ik denk dat beter is? Nee, laat maar. Ik heb ook geen zin je goed advies te geven. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ik kan zo de mails online gooien hoor 18:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Je kunt heel veel... je kunt 't ook doorsturen aan de wiki staff, wie weet helpt dat je verder? Als je het aan genoeg mensen stuurt is er vanzelf wel een gek die in je vervalsingen trapt en je gelijk geeft, ja toch zeker? Maar momenteel ben je nog altijd cross-wikia geblokkeerd en heb je niet het RECHT hier te schrijven. En dat weet je zelf ook, want na vier jaar lang de regels verbreken ken je ze vast en zeker op je duimpje inmiddels. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::jij bent ook geen zuivere user. Mij helpen met verwerpelijke coups. Mijn coup was slecht. Waarom hielp je me met speeches? Weet je hoe je trouwens van die coup wist. Door dat die mails wel ECHT waren 18:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Hoe ik daarvan af wist heb ik al vaak genoeg verteld - jij ontkende het, verwijderde zelfs het artikel van La Quotidienne af. Je vandaliseerde toen, zodat niemand het zou lezen, je vandaliseerde mijn show... Daarna was je reputatie, de je net wat op had gebouwd, wederom naar de knoppen. Allemaal je eigen schuld, en nu wil je het mij in de schoenen schuiven. Lekker is dat. ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Changing communities Hi. I'm new to Wikination, but thanks to experience I can now function properly edit like a professional. I'd like to remind you that you can't replace federal buildings with your companies, so please find a "FOR SALE" lot. Also, please don't put White Ships as such a notable company in Lovia, because your article hasn't been developed yet. Thank you for your hard work in Lovia! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. Don't take this too seriously, I am only beginning here but with my "precious tips" I'd like to share with you on some stuff. Also, someone else that has more experience may come over and correct me. Take their experience and words of wisdom if it contradicts/mine and their words don't match up. PLEASE, don't take this as something offensive.) HOLA, COMO ESTAS? NO PROBLEMO? On HiQ, you can join, but I explicitly asked you NOT to put anyone on there unless you submit an application. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Wabba. You are uploading bad image names. Image names like "4317828b8372857k9512h.png" are not descriptive of the image. Can you start uploading names like "MarioTorres.png" instead? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi TimeMaster, sorry for that. I do it the next time better (give the image a name). RE:Plus Company We (the Wikination community) have discussed with you stuff, but since you did not reply (even in dutch) I had to "vandalize" your pages because you did not respond to anything. I can revert them back to where Jhon Lewis owns everything, but if you continue to be not talking to the community I will take over Plus Company. -- 14:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC)